


Them People

by PATDFOBMCR_YT



Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, Plague Doctor - Freeform, Time Travel, non binary character, this was written for my writing class and i heckin love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PATDFOBMCR_YT/pseuds/PATDFOBMCR_YT
Summary: I was running. The wind whipping through my ears, and I was scared.--Written for a writing class, loved it, now it's here.
Kudos: 1





	Them People

[Cover](https://imgur.com/2SjnDbz)

I was running. The wind whipping through my ears, and I was scared. I spotted a low hanging branch and hoisted myself up. The person chasing me ran past the tree, probably chasing a wolf making the noises I was originally making. 

I’m pretty sure they were chasing me because they didn’t want me to cure them of the plague. But let me say, climbing a tree in a plague doctor outfit is hard. The dress like thing is Extremely hard to climb with and the gloves give no traction. Don’t even get me started on the mask though.

After what felt like an hour, I lowered myself from the tree and sprinted in the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could until I could see houses in the distance. I ran faster and got to the front door of a calming looking blue house and started slamming my hands on the door.

The person looked out and saw me, probably sweating like crazy and crying. They slammed the blinds shut, and I could hear the door being locked.

“No… NO!” I shout, knocking, no, SLAMMING my hands on the door and trying to get them to open the door. 

I gave up after someone shouted “go away!” and ran somewhere else. I darted past the houses and found a large building. I got close to the doors, about to grab the handle, but they automatically opened. I jumped back in fear a bit and but walked in carefully. I realized that the doors didn’t even HAVE handles I could grab. I walked in and looked around in awe. They just had a store for food? People could just walk in and grab something and go? I walked past the person at the counter, though it looked like they didn’t even realize I walked in. 

They probably just didn’t want to look at someone with a bird mask on, probably because ‘normal people’ don’t wear plague doctor attire. Those last few people made that very clear.

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the ground next to the garbage can. I sat and mumbled the words to ‘L’autrier m’iera levaz’ since it was the only song I could remember the lyrics and melody to. I heard something slamming and I covered my ears and started mumbling the lyrics even louder. I must’ve been singing it on repeat for almost an hour before someone walked in. I probably looked insane.

“Hello?” I look up and see a man- woman? I’m not sure exactly, but I see a person looking concerned. When I looked up they looked startled for a bit, before speaking again, “Are you okay?”

“What-What is happening? Where are the bodies? Why are you not in bed resting? Why are people scared? I’m just a doctor!” I shouted, putting my head in my knees.

“Wha- bodies? They’re in the cemeteries? And why people are scared? Most people don’t run around in that stuff anymore. I don’t know if you’re playing a prank on me. It’s 2019!” No… It can’t… It can’t be... NO! 

“No… It’s not… It’s still 1349! People are dying! I need to help out!” I started to get up but the person placed their hands on my shoulders. 

“No, no, no, you aren’t going anywhere. People are dying, but not from the plague. People haven’t died from the plague since 1351- no that’s a lie, people died from it last year… but besides that, you are not okay for this,” They say, pushing their hands down harder.

“All I need is to give them some herbs, and they’ll be oka-” I tried to get up but the person shoved me down.

“Dude, that IS NOT how it worked! The plague was not airborne, it was from the goddamn RATS! You won’t be able to do anything anyways, the plague has been mostly gone for almost 700 years! Just stay here!” They shout at me.

“Just let me GO!” I shout, trying to get up, trying to prove I was stronger, though it was clear that I wasn’t. I was held down even harder while I struggled. 

“Breathe. Just, follow my breathing, for the love of god,” they say grabbing my hand and placing it on their chest. I start to try and follow their breathing, though it was hard and I was confused.

“What- What was that for?” I ask slowly letting their hand go, them putting that hand back on my shoulder, just a little more lightly.

“You are- or well, were having a panic attack. You mostly just needed control over your breathing. Do you want to go somewhere… safer?” They ask, slowly getting up. I nodded, and they put their hand out. I grabbed it and they pulled me up.

“By the way, what’s your name?” They ask looking at me, “Also, you can take the mask off. It’s okay to not wear it now.” 

I started to focus on what they looked like and what they were wearing. They had short brown hair, cut very close to the scalp and fluffy on top of their head. They were wearing a black suit shirt and a leather(?) jacket over the top of it, without their arms through the armholes. Black trousers and black knee high boots.

“I’m Milo,” I said, taking my mask and hat off, “and you?”

“Burnadette” They say opening the door for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Might write more for it but prob not :(


End file.
